Time After Time
by roblover27
Summary: Bella moves and meets the Cullen's and the rest of the gang. She has high hopes for this new place until she meets Edward Cullen. He hates her for some reason and she can't do anything right. Then tragedy hits. AH. Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time after Time

Summary: Bella moves to Daytona Beach, Florida from her small hometown of Forks, Washington with her trusted best friend Jacob. She needs a new place and to get away from everyone from there. Jake and Bella leave two months after her Dad and Mom die in an accident. Bella meets the Cullen's and makes new friends along the way some are true friends and others who aren't. When she meets Edward, he hates her from the second they meet. Or does he? When tragedy strikes what will be left of the group of friends? All Human. Cannon Couples. Bella and Edward POV.

**A/N: Okay so here's the new story. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1: Silence

After two months of staying in the small town of Forks after the accident, I was ready for a change and to get away from memories and the people who have slowly became a bunch of vultures. They all wanted something from the house of our childhood. They felt like my parents owed them something. I glanced around my old room to make sure I haven't left anything behind. I grabbed my navy blue messenger bag and put it on my shoulder and left to find Jake.

I walked down the stairs and saw him standing in front of the bay window. I stopped on the left step and just looking at my older best friend and brother. I remembered when my parents came home with him when I was just seven years old. I remember seeing the huge smiles on my parents face and I thought it was because of me but I saw a boy with tanned skin and long black hair. He looked scared and older. He was only eleven years old. My parents told me Jake was my new bother. I remember being so mad at my parents for two weeks until Jake saved my life.

I was walking back home after a long day with my friend Abby when these two older boys were bothering me. I started to run and tripped over my own feet when I felt one of the boys had a rock in his hand getting ready to throw it. All of a sudden Jake runs up and tackles the two boys. Jake beat them and threatened them to stay away from me. At that moment I loved Jake and trusted him more than anyone else.

Back to the present, I looked over my brother and felt a need of a hug. I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt his arms go around me and he held on tight. This hug was for comfort for the both of us. Jake whispered, "This is hard." I knew what he meant and I just nodded. I whispered, "Come on. We have to get going." Jake nodded and we began to walk out of the house we lived in for Jake it was only for eleven years and for me it was 18 years. We both have had a lot of fun and love in this house.

As I walked over to where the SUV, our parents bought for Jake when he was sixteen years old. I stopped in front of the car and just looked at my childhood house with mixture of feelings. I felt Jake's hand grab onto my hand. We held hands as we both said our good- byes to the house. I was crying and I knew Jake was as well.

I turned around and walked to the car. I opened the passenger side door and slid in. Jake followed suit a few minutes after I got in the car. I sat up straight and looked at the house as Jake pulled out of the driveway. I knew we were doing the right thing but it still hurt and sucked.

As we got onto the freeway, we were both quiet and feeling raw. I glanced out the window and said, "How long did we say it was going to take?" Jake glanced at me behind his sunglasses and said, "Well we are going to drive out of Washington, until we get to that place where we can ship the SUV to our new address and then board a plane. I think we will be there by tomorrow afternoon." I nodded. I already knew this, I needed talking, not silence.

As we took turns driving, we would tell stories about our parents and tell stories about our crazy adventures. We sang to songs on the radio or to the CD's we picked. We laughed a lot. I was so thankful to have Jake. If I didn't, I would probably go crazy.

As Jake parked in front of the shipping place I grabbed our things from the back and got out. We made our way to the airport we were quiet. We were silent as we got on the plane and silent as we took off to Daytona Beach, Florida. Silence……….

**A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter. Hope you liked. I would greatly appreciate any feedback from you guys. REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time after Time

**A/N: Okay so here is a new chapter. Dont own Twilight**

Chapter 2:

BPOV

As Jake and I walked through the airport looking for baggage claims, I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. I just laid on the floor for a couple seconds, cursing. I felt a pair of hands pull me up. The voice was amused and loud when he said, "Wow! You tripped over nothing!! Ha! Oh man, I can't wait to tell my family!" I looked at him and almost screamed. He was big. A lot bigger than Jake. He had short curly brown hair, a big child-like smile and twinkling hazel eyes. He looked me over and his smile fell. "Hey are you okay?" I realized then that I haven't said anything. I gave a little smile and said, "Yes I am. Thanks for the rescue." He guffawed.

I felt people watching us and glanced around and saw Jake standing there looking pissed and a small group of people over there looking curious. They all came over with Jake in the lead. He pulled me away from Big Guy and gave me a look. All of a sudden this little thing came running up to us and squealed. "Oh my god!! My name is Alice Cullen." Then she hugged me. I was speechless. I glanced over at Jake and saw he was in between being pissed and amused. I smiled at Little Alice and said, "Um..Hi. I'm Bella Swan and this is Jake Swan, my brother."

Alice squealed again and hugged Jake who at this point was trying not to laugh. I have never met some one like Alice. I heard Big Guys voice say, "Alice! Come on! You always steal my friends!!" I chuckled at his whine. He came over to me and gave me a big bear hug and shouted, "Bella!! I'm Emmett Cullen, Lil A's older brother! I laughed and then gasped. He was squeezing to hard. I gasped, "Cant breath!" He let go and gave me a sheepish look and said, "Sorry." I smiled really big, I couldn't help it. I liked Emmett and Alice.

This beautiful blonde supermodel woman comes up and puts her arm around Emmett and gave me a huge smile and said, "Hi Bella and Jake. I'm Rosalie Hale. Emmett's Girlfriend." I was intimadated. I saw a handsome guy come up and said, "Hello there. I'm Jasper Hale, Rose's step brother." He had a southern twang to his voice. I smiled and looked at Alice and saw a look of pure adoration on her face and knew she loved him.

Jake cleared his throat and said, "Bella and I have to get going." Emmett and Alice sighed dramatically and looked sad. I gave a smile and said, "Want to exchange numbers?" They both jumped up and down. Everyone exchanged numbers and Jake and I were off to our new home.

EDPOV

I was finally coming home, for good. I feel relieved but that's not supposed to be what I was feeling. Three months prior, my girlfriend died. I thought I loved her but I found out stuff that I don't want to think about right now and my feelings were gone even before she died. Her family thought I was going to marry her and start having babies but they never knew about Tanya's secret life. I wouldn't tell them because they should think good thoughts and not know about who she really is.

I got off the plane and looked around for my family. I heard Alice before I even saw her. She was squealing then she ran into me. The wind was knocked out of me. As I was trying to get my breathing normal. Alice was hugging me tightly and saying things like, "I am so sorry." and "Things will be okay." I haven't told anyone in my family anything about Tanya or our relationship except my best friend Jasper. I hugged everyone and then got to Jasper and gave him a manly hug. He looked at me knowingly and said, "You do know that you have to tell them?" I nodded but didn't say anything.

We got into the SUV, Emmett was driving and pulled out of the airport parking lot and started on our way home. I sat there thinking of ways to tell my parents what really happened. Alice started to talk, "We met this girl and her brother at the airport." Emmett laughed and said, "She tripped over nothing, Eddie. It was so funny." I glared at my brother. He knew I hated when he or Tanya called me Eddie. He must have taken the glare another way because he flinched and said, "Sorry man. I forgot that's what Tanya used to call you." I sighed and glanced at Jasper. He shrugged and Alice continued after a glare towards Emmett, "She is so nice and very pretty but her clothes need to go."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ali, I am sure she wouldn't want to become your Barbie." She smiled big and said, "Hey! Bella Barbie." I glanced at her like she was crazy because she was indeed crazy. She laughed and said, "That's her name silly. Bella and Jake Swan." I looked away as everyone started to talk about this wonderful Bella and her over protective brother. I was too busy thinking about how to tell my parents about everything. I hoped everyone would understand what had happened. Right then I decided to give up on women for awhile.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so here is the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think and if i should continue. I am also trying to remember how my other story went so I can write that one as well. I will be updating more in two weeks. Byez. REVIEW!! **


End file.
